1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of clustering defects generated at different positions of a product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of clustering defects generated in bad samples shown on a defect map of bad samples including bad products, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When defects are generated at different positions of products, it is necessary to cluster the defects for performing various analyses for achieving product/process/equipment stabilization, including commonality analysis, history analysis, delay time analysis, and so on.
In the conventional defect clustering method, clustering is simply produced based on distances between the positions of defects generated. That is to say, in the conventional defect clustering method, defects being adjacent to each other are grouped as one cluster, irrespective of causes of the respective defects generated.